


Can we keep it?

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Worship, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Doggy Style, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Beta Stiles - Size Kink & Mirror SexDerek has a new surprise for Stiles in their bedroom...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Can we keep it?

Stiles loves more than just his mate and alpha’s cock. He swore it. Hell, he knew Derek was his mate, and he was head over heels in love with the Sour-Wolf long, LONG before he managed to convince him of the same! It wasn’t until he’d almost died, and Derek had saved his ass with the bite that the stupid idiot that was his mate finally admitted that, yes, he loved him too. There had been blood, tears, and a swift kick in the arse for making him wait so long, it had all been so wonderful and memorable. Aside from the blood, and the biting, it was all very beauty and the beast if Stiles did say so himself, dying in Derek’s arms as the alpha werewolf finally professed his love. He’d happily do it all again, except for you know, almost DYING part of course. 

In saying all of this, it had taken Stiles even LONGER to get Derek to take his fucking pants off. The fear in his mate’s eyes that Stiles would run away at the size of his cock was so blatantly ridiculous, he would WORSHIP that man’s cock.. Holy. Fuck. Whichever of the psycho bitches that man had dated in the past that had made Derek wary of his cock was a bonafide moron in Stiles opinion. Utterly. If he knew which one it was, he'd summon them and rip into him for adding to Derek's issues, even if he had to bring them back from the dead temporarily, only temporarily, most of them were dead for good reason, just saying.

Back to Stiles worshipping his mate's cock, Derek could have been a Size Queen PORN STAR with the size of that cock! All those glorious thick inches and uncut, oh his mate’s cock was practically a work of art as far as Stiles was concerned, a thing of utter supreme beauty!

It was all Stiles’, no, Derek was all Stiles’, yes Derek, the cock was just a part of that gloriously muscular, alpha package. Honestly, he must have done something absolutely saint worthy in another life, there was something beyond satisfying about when Stiles got to get his mouth, tongue, hands, on his mate’s cock. That’s not even talking about how much Stiles loved the feeling of Derek fucking him!

Now, arriving at the loft one day, Derek had started just herding him into their bedroom for a surprise, no clues, just a surprise. Then Stiles, finally at their room, saw a mirror, a mirror that was almost ceiling to floor and took up a decent portion of the wall to the side of the bed. It looked to be positioned just so, so… oh yes, you could see a direct view of the bed, FROM the bed. Stiles couldn't help but feel his heart quicken just at the thought of what they could use that mirror for, before he even managed to find his voice to say anything, speechless, Derek had made him speechless can you believe it?!

“Wanna try it out?”

His eyes flashed bright blue as he looked over to Derek as the alpha spoke such a ridiculous question, with his wolfish grin, with teeth that were a little too sharp to be human. Oh, boy did he ever, as if there was ANY OTHER OPTION RIGHT THEN!

That was how he came to be on all fours, his breath panting with a moan as Derek was practically mounting him from behind, his cock so deliciously deep in his ass just like Stiles oh so loved. Stiles, oh that speechless thing was so far son out the window now,

“Fuck, fuck, fuck alpha, **Derek yes!** ”

The mantra of words, falling from his lips as his claws tore holes into the sheets of the bed, holding on for dear life as pleasure rolled over him with each deep, brutal, thrust of his mate’s hips. Each shove of his glorious monster werewolf cock into his ass made him feel such a surge of pleasure. Then, there was the new wall mirror.

Stiles’ eyes were glued to that mirror, watching enthralled as Derek thrust every, single, inch, of his beautiful cock into his body. Even as a werewolf, with supernaturally enhanced muscles, Stiles was still so lean compared to the greek godliness that was his mate, and honestly, he’d never wanted it any other way!

Whimpering of the sight of Derek slamming that cock into him, oh watching, this was pure joy right there,

“Please, alpha, please, I need to cum, can I cum, fuck please!”

Begging, he needed, so badly, sheets on the bed balled into his claws as he held on to the blissful ramming of Derek's cock for dear life. Still, that didn’t mean he took his eyes off the mirror as his back arched, arched as he watched Derek's cock as his mate claimed his body. One of Derek’s hands ran down the back of his spine with those soothing words,

“Almost pup, almost.”

He slowed, the bastarded fucking SLOWED, almost stopping, slowly withdrawing from Stiles’ body as he whimpered, his ass clenching as he tried to thrust himself back onto his mate’s magnificent cock only to earn a smack of his hand to his ass, scolding him without words. He watched, as Derek slowly pulled back, inch by inch, until he could feel only the head of his cock was still inside his ass, clenching around him not to let him go.

“So greedy.”

Yes, he was greedy, that cock was HIS, and he wasn’t letting it go, not yet, not when watching Derek fuck him like this had him panting even when his asshole mate wasn’t even MOVING! Yes, Derek was an asshole right now, teasing him so cruelly, he was doing it on purpose with that knowing smirk on his lips.

Next second, Derek was thrusting in, HARD, driving his cock into him so perfectly to having him crying out at the pleasure of it, it was just how he knew how Stiles liked, and with a grind of his hip,

“Now pup.”

Not able to hold back between the mind-altering pleasure and the permission his mate and alpha gave him, Stiles came, striping the sheets beneath him with cum as he sobbed into the bed at the sight of Derek grinding his hips behind him. His hands at Stiles’ hips were all that was holding the younger werewolf up as Derek ground his hips into him. Stiles moaned heavily as he felt Derek pulse inside him, the warmth of his cum filling him so perfectly.

When they both then collapsed to the bed, panting for breath, Derek on his back beside his mate, looking to the younger man, hand running down his side,

“Think we should keep it?”

The smirk on his face told Stiles all he needed to know, Derek wasn’t actually asking, he knew the fucking answer already!

Oh, they were keeping that mirror. Stiles would kill anyone that tried to move it.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the prompts coming!  
> [Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
